Pirate Ship
A pirate ship is a type of amusement ride, consisting of an open, seated gondola (usually in the style of a pirate ship) which swings back and forth, subjecting the rider to various levels of angular momentum. A variant where the riders must pull on ropes to swings the ride is known as a swing boat. The first known predecessor of the ride was invented by Charles Albert Marshall of Tulsa, Oklahoma between 1893 and 1897. This ride was originally called "The Ocean Wave". The Ocean Wave was first used in the Marshall Bros Circus in 1897. The circus was run by Charles and his brothers Mike, Will, Ed, friends, and family. Height requirements Height requirements for this type of ride vary from park to park. For example, Hersheypark, which has a Huss Pirate Boat, has a height requirement of 42 in (107 cm) or more to ride, while at LaRonde, which also has a Huss Pirate Boat, riders must be 52 in (132 cm) or taller. Huss recommends that the lowest a height requirement should be is 39 in (99 cm), but parks can make it higher if they choose to. Pirate ship rides A ride with Viking theme at Linnanmäki There are a number of Swinging Ship-type rides, and multiple manufacturers. * Chance Rides' original version is known as the Sea Dragon which are permanent or two trailer portable models. The later version is known "Pharaoh's Fury" and could be permanent or transported on one 53-foot trailer. * Fabbri's version is known as the Pirate Ship, and can hold 40 passengers. * HUSS' version is known as the Pirate Boat, and can hold up to 54 passengers in 9 rows. * Intamin version is called Bounty. * Mulligan's version is known as the Sea Ray. * SBF Visa's version is known as Pirate and can accommodate 32 passengers. * SDC makes a version called the Pirate Ship. * Zamperla's version is known as the Galleon, and has four sizes available, which can hold 33, 42, 54 or 84 passengers. Variants * The Looping Starship, manufactured by Intamin is similar to a pirate ship, except that goes upside down. This gives the rider a feel of zero gravity for a moment as it swings back down while making 360° loops. Swingboat on the Roonkarker Mart-fair (German) in northern Germany. * Some travelling fairs in Europe have pirate ships in which the riders can choose to stand up in cages located at the ends of the ships. These do not go upside down but do swing to a horizontal position. The names listed are given by the manufacturers, and individual parks may change the name of the ride itself. Many parks use a Viking Ship theme for their ride. Smaller versions of the ride are often called "Swingboats". Appearances * "The Battering Ram": Busch Gardens Williamsburg * "Jolly rocker": LEGOLAND * "The Blade": Alton Towers * "Black Buccaneer": Chessington World of Adventures * "Buccaneer": Six Flags Great Adventure, Six Flags Magic Mountain * "Caribbean boat": Walygator Parc * "Conquistador": Six Flags Over Texas, Lotte World * "Dragon Swing": Knott's Berry Farm * "Flying Cutlass": Lightwater Valley * "Flying Galleon": Galaxyland * "The Galleon": Camelot Theme Park * "Halve Maen": Efteling * "High Seas": Six Flags America * "The Hook": Lihpao Land * "Mayflower": Holiday World & Splashin' Safari * "Ocean Motion": Cedar Point * "Pirata": Canobie Lake Park * "Pirate": Darien Lake, Lake Winnepesaukah, Playland (Vancouver B.C.), Hersheypark * "The Pirate": Kennywood * "Pirate Ship": Adventureland (New York), Lake Compounce, Nicolândia Center Park, Rainbow's End, Wonderland Park (Texas), Bottons Pleasure Beach, Skegness * "Prairie Schooner": Frontier City * "The Bounty" Drayton Manor * "The Rage": Canada's Wonderland * "RipTide": Morey's Piers * "Rum Runner": Magic Springs and Crystal Falls * "Sand Pirates": Adventuredome * "Sea Dragon": Clementon Park, Dorney Park, Funland (Rehoboth Beach, Delaware), Michigan's Adventure, Santa's Village AZoosment Park, Waldameer Park, Worlds of Fun, Indiana Beach, Elitch Gardens Theme Park * "Viking Fury": Kings Island * "Tidal Wave": Lagoon Amusement Park Former appearances * "Buccaneer": Geauga Lake * "Galleon": Santa's Village AZoosment Park * "Pirate": Alabama Adventure * "Pirate Ship": Astroland, Sea World * "Sea Dragon": Morey's Piers (closed because the mast broke off the ride), Ghost Town in the Sky in Maggie Valley, NC * "Sea Ray": Martin's Fantasy Island * "The Galleon": Kiddieland Amusement Park * "Bounty's Revenge": Adventure World in Perth Category:Ride Types Category:Swing Ride Category:Swinging Ship Category:Article Stubs Category:Flat Rides